


I love you anyway

by SuperEllen



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Day 1, Embarrassing Situations, Getting Together, Kuroo Tetsurou is an ass, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: Bokuto's crush is getting out of hand. Every time he's with Kuroo, he always finds new stunning ways to embarrass himself. Until he realizes that maybe it's time to confess his feelings and get it over with.Day 1: Confessions
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	I love you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I do anything for a week dedicated to a ship. And I told myself: you either go big or go home. So here I am, starting from day one and with a fic to post for each of the seven days.  
> For each day, I decided to use one of the two prompts for the day AND the dialogue prompt, that I put inside each fic to work alongside the theme prompt. Just because I felt like complicating my life a little more by basically writing each story with a double prompt.
> 
> Day one prompts: Confessions | ~~Flower/tattoo shop au~~  
>  Dialogue prompt: "That came out wrong"
> 
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language, so it you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll amend them; there’s always a limit to the editing I can do on my own.
> 
> That said, I hope you’ll enjoy this fic and the others to come during the rest of the week.

During his almost seventeen years of life, Bokuto had learned a lot of lessons. He had learned that even after turning it off a burner remained hot, he'd learned that touching a cat while it was eating could get his face almost scratched off, he'd learned that touching a wire with wet hands could electrocute him. And of course he had learned all of those things by trying them out and suffering the consequences. On a summer day during his second year of high school, Bokuto learned another important lesson: he really shouldn't get distracted while playing volleyball.

He was at training camp, playing a set against Ubugawa, while on the next court Nekoma was playing Shinzen. And Bokuto wasn't very focused on his own match. To be completely honest, he was mostly looking at the other match. Or, to be even more accurate, he was staring at one of the players on the other court.

Bokuto had had a huge crush on Kuroo for a while at that point, and he couldn't stop thinking about his friend whenever they were together. It also happened to be a terrible idea, because concentrating all of his attentions on Kuroo made him forget all about the ball that the opposing team was spiking. And that's how he ended up being hit with a spike right to the side of his head, since he was slightly turned in the direction of the court where Kuroo was playing.

The moment the ball hit his head, Bokuto blacked out for a few seconds. When he came back to himself, he was lying on the floor of the gym, head on Yukippe's legs, and all of his teammates were hovering around him. Both games had been stopped so that everyone could make sure that Bokuto was okay. People kept asking how he was feeling, and they all seemed to be genuinely worried about him. Bokuto, however, felt that he was seconds away from dying of embarrassment. Because when he looked around the gym, as he tried to pull himself up to a sitting position, he noticed Kuroo standing a few feet away from him and looking in his direction.

"Nice receive, bro" Kuroo commented, chuckling pretty openly, and it only added to Bokuto's embarrassment. Because Kuroo was making fun of him for being an idiot, of course, and he couldn't handle it.

He turned around and hugged Yukippe, hiding his face against the girl's shoulder. "Take me out of here, please" he whispered to her. Only by the way his voice came out he realized that he was sobbing. And his friend took pity on him, helping him up and telling the coach that she was taking him to get checked out just to be sure that the ball to the head hadn't done any damage. She even helped him walk for a while.

As soon as they were out of the gym, Bokuto moved away from the girl and went to rest his back against the wall, eyes closed and taking deep breaths.

"What happened today?" Yukippe tried to ask, and Bokuto sighed before answering her question.

"I screwed up, Yukippe. This has been my worst embarrassing moment so far" Bokuto explained, because he knew that with her he didn't need to get into too many details. She was going to understand him anyway. And of course he was right, because a moment later the girl was resting against the wall beside him, their arms touching in a comforting way.

"You were looking at Kuroo-kun again" she commented. It wasn't a question, because she didn't have to ask in order to know what had distracted Bokuto. After all, he'd been telling her about his crush on Kuroo for about a year at that point, so she knew why he kept embarrassing himself all the time when Kuroo was involved.

"And he laughed. I got hit in the head, and he laughed at me!" Bokuto complained. He was hopeless.

Yukippe shook her head. "He laughed when he saw that you were feeling fine. But I can assure you that when you fell he looked terrified" the girl explained, making Bokuto sigh. At that point he really didn't know what to do anymore.

What he knew for sure, however, was that the ball to the head incident wasn't the first time he had embarrassed himself in front of Kuroo, and he was afraid it wasn't going to be the last one either. Hearing that Kuroo had actually been worried about him when he'd got hit in the head, however, was at least a start, and it made the feeble flame of hope ignite inside of him. At least Kuroo seemed to care about him, after all. Even though there was no way to know if his affection towards Bokuto was just that of a normal friend or something more.

***

As time went by, Bokuto's situation didn't get any better. He kept seeing Kuroo pretty often, considering that the two of them were close friends. They were seeing each other almost every weekend, playing volleyball together or just hanging out, and sometimes they even found a way to meet during the week, after school and volleyball practice. They had study sessions together, even though they attended different schools, and from time to time they even had sleepovers. And every single time they saw each other, Bokuto found a new way to embarrass himself in front of Kuroo.

He didn't do it on purpose, of course, but he couldn't help doing it. There was the time they were walking side by side, and he walked straight into a streetlamp because he was too distracted staring at Kuroo to actually pay attention to where he was going, or the time he spit water all over himself while he was drinking. Every time there was something. And every time Kuroo laughed, leaving Bokuto conflicted.

If a part of him loved to see Kuroo laugh, and wanted to cherish every single moment he could witness the other's smile, at the same time he hated the idea of his friend laughing at him. Because he had strong feelings for Kuroo, and he would have wanted to see them returned. He couldn't go on like that, just feeling bad about himself because the person he loved kept laughing at him.

Every time something like that happened, he still remembered Yukippe's words from that day when he got hit in the head during training camp. She had said that, in such an occasion, Kuroo had only laughed at him after making sure that he was okay, because he'd actually been worried. And Bokuto just hoped that all of the times his friend was mocking him was out of affection, and not because the other thought that he was ridiculous. He would have never been able to accept being considered a ridiculous idiot by the person he liked so much.

He still had that thought in mind as he walked side by side with Kuroo on a summer afternoon. The temperature was so hot that both Fukurodani and Nekoma had decided to cancel practice, so Bokuto and Kuroo had agreed that it was a perfect moment to hang out. And as he gazed at Kuroo from the corner of his eye, so that he wouldn't get caught staring, Bokuto hoped that for once things could go his way, that he could manage to just hang out with the person he loved without doing anything to embarrass himself.

Looking for something to cool down the heat of that summer afternoon, they opted to get some ice-cream. There was a good place not too far from where they were at the moment, and it only took five minutes walking in order to get there. There was also a long line that went all the way outside of the shop, because apparently they hadn't been the only ones who had thought about getting ice-cream to fight the heat. But it was okay, because they were standing side by side while they waited for their turn to arrive, and Kuroo kept accidentally brushing his arm against Bokuto's, making Bokuto's heart skip a few beats.

Then their turn came, and they both placed their orders. Kuroo was a controlled and balanced person. That was the reason why he only got a small cone with two flavors, what was needed in order to cool down and avoid a stomach ache. Bokuto, on the other hand, was everything but balanced. He always followed whatever his instinct told him to do, and that was the reason why he got an extra-large cup with five different flavors.

They couldn't just keep walking, considering the size of Bokuto's ice-cream cup. He was sure, after all, that if he had tried walking while eating that thing he would have found new ways to embarrass himself, maybe ending with the ice-cream smashed against his face or something along those lines. Therefore he immediately agreed when Kuroo suggested to sit on a bench right outside the shop, so that they could enjoy their ice-creams in peace.

A moment later, they were sitting down and eating in silence. Bokuto needed to be quick in eating his ice-cream, if he didn't want it to liquefy completely and become inedible. At the same time, however, for some reason he couldn't stop staring at Kuroo's tongue as his friend kept licking at the content of his cone. It was torture, almost as if Kuroo was doing it on purpose to look sexy. But the truth was entirely different: it was only Bokuto's obsessed mind playing tricks on him.

Bokuto was so mesmerized, looking at Kuroo eat, that he didn't even realize immediately that his friend had been talking. "I'm sorry, what?" he said when he came back to himself. Kuroo gave him a perplexed look, but apparently he didn't think too much of it, because he just shrugged before licking his ice-cream again, and then he repeated what he had just said.

"I was saying... aren't you afraid to get fat with all of that ice-cream?" Kuroo asked, a lopsided grin on his face. Bokuto almost got offended by the question.

"How dare you? No way, I do a lot of exercise. I'll burn it all off!" Bokuto immediately replied, unable to stop the pout that was appearing on his face.

"Are you sure? Because I bet that your belly is already squishy" Kuroo kept commenting, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

"No, it's not! My abs are perfect, look!" Bokuto informed him. With one hand he kept holding the ice-cream cup so that it wouldn't get in the way, while with the other he went to lift his own t-shirt in order to uncover his abs. He was incredibly proud of his muscles, and he knew for sure that they were in tiptop condition. There was no way he could have ruined them with just a gigantic cup of ice-cream, he exercised too much to risk that.

Bokuto felt himself blush when he noticed Kuroo lean a little in his direction, examining his abs from up close. His friend had a pensive expression painted on his face, and Bokuto was pretty sure that the other was just joking, but at the same time he still felt almost uncomfortable with Kuroo's eyes on him, scrutinizing him from up close. He was the one who had decided to lift his shirt, though, meaning that he couldn't complain if the other was looking after he had told him to do just that.

"Nope, your abs aren't perfect at all. I can see form here that they're soft" Kuroo teased. Bokuto knew that his friend was joking, or at least he should have known. He knew Kuroo well enough to be able to read it in the tone of his voice. But he was also too self-conscious at the moment, so that knowledge escaped from him completely. That was the reason why he decided to say something in order to prove that he was right.

"That's not true! Touch me and you'll feel how hard I am!" Bokuto stated with enthusiasm. Of course he meant the abs. He wanted Kuroo to touch his abs. He didn't even realize the way he had phrased his words until he heard Kuroo start laughing that obnoxious laugh of his, the one that sounded like some animal was dying or something.

"Are you propositioning me?" Kuroo asked as he kept laughing, trying to feign shock and failing at it. Bokuto blushed harder than ever before in his life.

"Shit. That came out wrong" he said, letting go of his t-shirt so that it could go back to cover his abs and trying to make himself smaller on the bench.

The situation was starting to get out of control. Tripping on his own feet in front of Kuroo was one thing, but in that moment he had just managed to bring things to a whole different level. How was he supposed to go on like that? He needed to do something about it. The longer he waited, at that point, the worse it was going to get. He needed to come clean, tell Kuroo about his feelings and be done with it. At the moment he was embarrassing himself over and over again because he didn't know what to do with himself when Kuroo was around. And it was all in order to keep his secret, not to let the other know that Bokuto was in love with him. But if he finally confessed his love to Kuroo, everything was going to be over. He wouldn't have needed to be embarrassed anymore. And if Kuroo decided to reject him, he would have hated himself for the rest of his life, but at least he would have stopped finding new ways to make a fool out of himself.

Yes, there was nothing else that he could do. As he went back to eating his ice-cream, keeping an eye on his friend smiling beside him, Bokuto came to a decision. He was going to confess to Kuroo, and soon.

***

The _hard_ incident was still fresh in Bokuto's mind, even though it had been weeks since that moment. He'd told Yukippe all about it the day after, and she had tried not to laugh at him, he knew that, but she had failed nonetheless. She had never had any bad intentions, Bokuto was well aware of that, but the thought that not even Yukippe was able to stop laughing at his situation could only mean that it was more than anyone could have handled.

That was how Bokuto ended up asking Kuroo to hang out on a Sunday afternoon, nearing the end of summer. He asked his friend to go to the park, maybe toss a volleyball around a little, and just spend some quality time together. He was feeling nervous though, as he waited for Kuroo to arrive. Because his friend didn't know it, but that was the day that was going to change everything between them. That was the occasion that Bokuto had chosen in order to confess his feelings.

Of course he wanted for everything to be perfect. That was the reason why he wore his best tracksuit and a very nice t-shirt, trying to look as charming as possible. He wanted to impress Kuroo, or at least try to. He wasn't sure that it was going to be that easy, but he was still willing to try, because that was his perfect occasion and he was going to succeed. He had even brought along a new volleyball that he had bought just for the occasion. A Mikasa ball, Kuroo's favorite.

When Kuroo arrived, wearing his Nekoma tracksuit and with a grin on his face, Bokuto greeted him with a smile. After that, they started walking around the park, tossing the ball to each other. They were talking about random stuff as they played, mentioning their training sessions and the upcoming qualifications for nationals. The atmosphere between them seemed to be almost relaxed, yet Bokuto didn't really feel entirely calm at all. On the contrary, there was something agitating inside his stomach, and making him feel uncomfortable. He tried not to think about it, to only concentrate on playing with Kuroo, and that's when it happened. He took a step too far, and a moment later he was falling into a pond.

Completely soaked and definitely humiliated, Bokuto crawled out of the pond only to be greeted by Kuroo doubled over, laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. If Bokuto had thought that he had embarrassed himself before, in that moment he had reached an all-time low. He was feeling the strong need to dig a hole in the ground and disappear inside it. Because he wanted to look cool, he wanted everything to be perfect, and instead he'd fallen into a pond!

It was over, then. He could have never told Kuroo that he loved him, at that point. Because even if there had been a chance before that Kuroo returned his feelings, that chance was now gone. Kuroo was too cool to ever want to date such a loser. And the guy who fell into the pond was definitely not enough for someone like Kuroo. That was the reason why Bokuto started feeling dejected. He barely managed to get back to his feet, still soaking wet and with his mood at its lowest. His lower lip started to tremble, as he felt a familiar stinging in his eyes.

Before he could even stop himself, Bokuto started to cry. Hadn't he embarrassed himself enough in front of Kuroo for one day? Hell, he had embarrassed himself enough to last a lifetime! Yet apparently his traitorous body couldn't stop trying to make things worse, because now there were tears streaming down his face, and he couldn't find a way to stop them. He was crying like an idiot, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would have given anything to just disappear. He did his best, however, not to raise his head, because he didn't want to see Kuroo's reaction to that.

He was so focused staring at the ground beneath him, however, that at first he didn't even notice the shoes that were entering his field of vision. A moment later, however, he was being wrapped in strong, caring arms, and he almost felt himself melt. Kuroo was hugging him. His friend's left arm was wrapped around Bokuto's waist, while his right hand was on the back of Bokuto's head, fingers entangled in his hair. What the hell was happening?

"I'm sorry, Bo" Kuroo whispered with a gentle voice, as he intensified his grip on Bokuto. Soon the boy found himself with his face pressed against Kuroo's shoulder, and with a sigh he let himself go and reciprocated the hug. He was feeling miserable, and Kuroo was trying to console him.

Bokuto had to admit that the position they were in was incredibly comfortable. So good, in fact, that he was actually starting to feel better. Which was crazy, because of all the times he had embarrassed himself, that was definitely the worst one. Worse than the volleyball to the head, worse than the _hard_ thing. Because, in his opinion, falling into a pond on the day he wanted everything to be perfect was just the worst thing that could have happened to him.

At that point, however, he found himself realizing that he could have never gotten any lower than that. Even if he decided to confess right that instant and Kuroo rejected him, things could have never gotten any worse than they already were. That was exactly what gave him the strength to finally come clean, and tell Kuroo how he felt about him.

"Kuroo... please don't be disgusted" Bokuto started to say, his voice both pleading and whining at the same time. He felt Kuroo tense a little against him, but his friend didn't say anything, so Bokuto continued. "I'm in love with you" he finally said, his voice little more than a breath.

He was expecting Kuroo to pull back, to look at him as if he was crazy, or even to push him back into the pond. He expected a shocked reaction at least, but none of that happened. On the contrary, Kuroo pulled Bokuto even closer, applying more strength in his hold, and leaving Bokuto utterly confused. Especially because the hand in Bokuto's hair was now caressing his head, which didn't make any sense.

"I know. Took you long enough..." Kuroo commented, a touch of irony in his voice. Bokuto raised his head a little, as much as was needed in order to look into Kuroo's eyes. He was searching for answers, his own expression completely lost. He was surprised, however, when he noticed that Kuroo was smirking at him, but in an affectionate way. What did that even mean? Why was Kuroo looking at him that way? And what did it mean that he knew? Bokuto really couldn't understand.

"I love you too" Kuroo then added, making Bokuto's brain shut down completely.

"What? You do?" Bokuto asked, confused. He really couldn't grasp where Kuroo was going with those words. Did he really mean them, or was that some kind of pity confession?

"Of course" Kuroo replied, his voice steady and certain, to the point that Bokuto almost believed him. He was still looking at his friend in shock, however, when he realized that the other's face was getting closer. And before he knew it, Kuroo's lips were on his.

The kiss was quick, delicate, sweet. Just an affectionate peck on the lips, to prove to Bokuto that he was telling the truth. That was enough, however, to give Bokuto some confidence back. As Kuroo pulled back from the kiss, Bokuto smiled brightly at him before initiating another kiss. A more passionate one, that was demonstration of how eager Bokuto was. Kuroo seemed to appreciate though, because he responded with the same emphasis.

When they separated their lips again in order to catch their breath, Bokuto was still smiling, arms wrapped around Kuroo in order to stop him from getting away; not that Kuroo was trying, though. Kuroo moved both hands to cup Bokuto's face, squeezing his cheeks a little.

"Better now?" Kuroo asked. Bokuto didn't say a word, he just nodded, and he was repaid with a smile from the other boy. There was still something, though, that he needed to understand. Because for as happy as he was, something that Kuroo had said before was confusing him.

"I have a question though. If you have feelings for me, and you have known that I have feelings for you all along, why did you wait for me to say something? Why didn't you say anything yourself?" Bokuto inquired. Kuroo chuckled.

"Because you were all over the place and it was hilarious. I was planning to put you out of your misery at some point, but apparently you came around first, and I'm glad" Kuroo replied. Bokuto definitely wasn't expecting to hear that. And if it wasn't for the affectionate smile curving Kuroo's lips at the moment, a smile only directed at him, he would have even felt offended. Because he'd been struggling for a long time, embarrassing himself over and over again, and Kuroo was just letting him keep going because he thought it was funny. It definitely wasn't a nice thing to do, that was for sure.

A pout appeared on Bokuto's face. "You're horrible, you know that?" he asked, even though he didn't manage to sound as pissed as he would have wanted.

Kuroo gave him a quick kiss on the lips before smirking. "Yes, I know. But you love me anyway" he stated. And Bokuto knew that it was right.

"But I love you anyway" he confirmed, slightly shaking his head. After that, he just threw himself at Kuroo and kissed him again, because now that he was free to do it whenever he wanted he was never going to stop. He was still soaking wet from his fall in the pond, and now thanks to him Kuroo's clothes were drenched too, but neither of them seemed to care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in meeting other people who appreciate this ship, you can join the Bokuroo Discord server by clicking [HERE](https://discord.gg/cFy8Cv7Ydc).  
> If you want to talk not only about Bokuroo but pretty much all things Haikyuu, you can find me on Twitter at @SuperEllen4 (the account is pretty new, but I have every intention to post fics, ideas and pretty much everything Bokuroo related that comes to my mind)


End file.
